The present invention relates to a hinge device and a folded apparatus and portable terminal having such hinge device.
Currently, in the portable terminal such as notebook computer and the like, a so-called clam-shell type hinge device that opens and closes folded is mainly used, that is, a cover part having a display part and a body part having a key operation part can connect folded in form of pages.
As such clam-shell type hinge device of portable terminal, in recent years, there proposes various structures. In patent document 1, there proposes following bi-axes hinge structure, i.e., the linkage strip such as rope is connected with one hinge body, and is connected with another hinge body after communicating between the two axes to cause the two axes to move and integrate in a way of rotating inversely. However, the bi-axis hinge can only implement a 180 degree open-close, and it generates slide due to the extension and contraction of the linkage strip.
Further, in patent document 2, there proposes a following bi-axis hinge structure, i.e., the rotary order of the first housing and the second housing connected with the respective axes of the hinge is always made to be certain. However, the bi-axis hinge structure can only implement a 180 degree open-close, too, and the motion is not smooth.    Patent document 1: (Japan) laid-open No. 2004-316382 publication    Patent document 2: (Japan) laid-open No. 2004-308710 publication
Further, with the development of the miniaturization of the portable terminal, the flat computer is getting the favor of the consumer, therefore, it desires that the portable terminal, such as the notebook computer, can implement 360 degree open-close to become a flat computer.